ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Noah Bros.
Super Noah Bros. is the fourteenth episode of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode Noah is playing Super Mario Bros. on his Nintendo Entertainment System. "No Mario Jump!! JUMP!! Aw, stupid Goomba." Noah said. GAME OVER "That's it Mario, I now know that you don't send an 8-bit Plumber to do a real Plumber's job." Noah said. Noah transformed...."Upgrade!" "About time I used him! It's been 14 episodes already!" Noah said. "That's it, I've had it, I'm out!" Solo28 said. Noah took control of the console and created the ultimate cheat code. Unfortunately, it was a stormy day and lightning struck the NES with Noah in it, thus zapping him into the game. "Huh? I'm...I'm....I'm in Super Mario Bros.! Cool!" Noah yelled. Then a few Goombas came. Noah blasted them all. More came, so Noah kept blasting them with little effort. "This is so easy!" Noah said. Then came the Koopas. Noah bounced on all of their shells and threw them at each other. Then the Matrix timed out again. (Well, it has been used for a long while without being charged.) Noah then just started beating Goombas the old fashioned way. He beat his way through the level and cleared it. LATER AT WORLD 3-1 Noah is having trouble fighting off some Koopas. He is down to one life when he sees a Mystery Box. He jumps and opens it with his head. "OW!" Out came a hologram of Stinkfly appeared. "Is that Stinkfly?" Noah asked. Noah touched the hologram and transformed..."Stinkfly!" Noah flew and started spitting goo at all the enemies. He flew to the finish quickly. WORLD 5-5 Noah had found a Spidermonkey power up and was climbing through all of the vines. WORLD 8-Castle This was it, the big battle between Noah and Bowser over Upgrade. Noah entered Bowser's castle, where fireballs were flying everywhere. Noah transformed...."Articguana!" Noah breathed ice to counter Bowser's fire breath. Bowser jumped down and kicked Noah into a pool of lava. Noah was down to his last life. "Ok, If you want it hot...." Noah transformed...."Heatblast!" Noah threw a few fireballs at Bowser, who blocked them with his shell. "You have no chance! Just die!" Bowser called. "Fat chance, turtle....dragon....fire thing. Seriously, are you a dragon or a turtle?" Noah said. "I am the Koopa King, and your nightmare!" Bowser replied. Noah saw a mystery box above Bowser. If he drew any attention to it, it would be Bowser's! Noah needed to be fast to get it. "XLR8!" Noah quickly ran up and opened the box and there was the Upgrade hologram. "NO!" Bowser yelled. Noah got the hologram and transformed...."Upgrade!!" Noah stretched, knocked Bowser down, and grabbed the axe. He formed his hands into wings and started flying while Bowser was thrust into the lava. Noah used Upgrade's power to get back to the real world. "Well, I'm not playing this game for a while. In the mean time, I'll play Sonic the Hedgehog!" Meanwhile, back in Video Game world.... "Noah! Noah, wait! Our princess is in another castle! Noah? Bowser? Hello? Princess? Aw." A toad said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Upgrade (x2) *Stinkfly *Spidermonkey *Articguana *Heatblast *XLR8 Villains *Bowser *Goombas *Koopas Trivia *When Noah was in the game, him and his alien counterparts were wearing the Mario/Luigi suits. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes